


You’re the Only Heaven

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Anthropoid (2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Heaven, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: “I’ll love you even after I’m gone.”
Relationships: Josef Gabcík/Reader
Kudos: 2





	You’re the Only Heaven

Josef crouched in the snow, completely immobile. He touched the snow with his bare hands, feeling the cold seeping through his skin, past his muscles and right to the marrow of his bones. He breathed hard, once, and made a sound that was more fitting of a hurt beast than a human. His hands were shaking when he pulled them out of the snow, and even when the snow remained white, he could still see the blood on them. 

He pressed his palms against his eyes, hard enough to hurt. He didn’t regret what he had done, he knew he never would, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. When he had been told of the nature of Operation Anthropoid, he hadn’t hesitated. He knew it had to happen, knew it had to be done. 

He was ready to die for it, and he would glad to do it if it meant the operation was successful. What he hadn’t expected was the intoxicating feeling he experienced every time you looked his way. His heart practically jumped out of his chest whenever you smiled at him. He knew he shouldn’t do it. He knew walking down that road wasn’t going to lead anywhere. Death lurked at every corner and he wouldn’t be able to stop it when it pointed its fingers at you, or at him. And yet, the wild beast in his chest had chosen to beat for you. 

“Josef,” you said, placing a hand on his shoulder. It wasn’t hard to figure out what he was thinking. Those same thoughts went through your mind as well on an almost daily basis. “It’s cold, let’s go inside.”

He moved mechanically, frozen to the bone, and followed you back inside the old building.

Later that night, you wrapped your arms around him, and he laid his head on your chest. You brushed his hair back, and rubbed his back. 

“I’m not scared,” you said, thinking about the cyanide pill he’d given you with shaking hands one snowy morning, when the world was young and bright. “I’ll love you even after I’m gone.”

He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. “I wish I could save you.”

You shook your head. “You’ve given me everything I could ever ask for. You’re the only heaven for me.”

He was quiet the rest of the night. The next morning, he kissed you like it was the first time. 


End file.
